


Navigating This Supernatural World

by OspreyW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Elis POV, Multi, OGCharacter - Freeform, deans pov, sams pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OspreyW/pseuds/OspreyW
Summary: Bobby Singer has a daughter. Unable to connect with her gentle nature, he turns to the Winchester boys. But Sam, high and on demon blood, and Dean, fresh out of hell, might end up needing her help more than the other way around.





	Navigating This Supernatural World

**Author's Note:**

> The main character in literally all of my docs are named Eli only bc I really like the name. This starts in the beginning of four. Hope you enjoy!

Bobby Singer has a daughter. Dean laughed to himself again. That was a plot twist he had never seen coming. Neither had Bobby. Sam had gotten the call two days ago. The desperate voice of Bobby practically begging them for help. She was around their age, but had never been exposed to the supernatural. The official story goes that Bobby was working a case near a town where he had a tryst with some girl 20 some years ago. He stopped by to say hi and a 20 some year old girl answered the door. She went home with Bobby only for the both of them to realize how different they are from each other. Bobby wants the two of us to try and train her to be a hunter, as they can barely bear to be in the same room as each other. Not out of dislike, out of the sheer awkwardness between them. So, Sam and Dean agreed to take a break from actual hunting. He didn’t mind. It gave him to think, and to research. It had only been three weeks since Dean was busted from hell, and he was still looking for his jailbreaker. Not that he could complain, that place was about as fun as the Spin Doctors opening for Dave Matthews at the Iowa State Fair. They pulled up into Bobby’s lot only to see him lounging in a lawn chair. A TV and Mini fridge set out via extension cord, and a beer bottoms up. Dean pulled up next to him. “You hiding Bobby?” He startled and lowered the bottle. “No... I’m giving her space.” Incredulous, San asked, “The whole house? Bobby... she’s your daughter, not a Vamp.” Bobby gave Sam a “what’s the difference” look. Dean chuckled and exited his car. “So where is this Dame of yours? And what’s her name again?”   
“She’s probably in the study. Ever since she saw her first ghost, she’s been buried knee-deep in books about monsters. Elise is her name, but call her Eli. And uh, shes not really like us. She’s soft, and talks quietly. Be gentle alright?” Dean took in all the information and answered, “Dont worry Bobby, she’ll come around.” Bobby shrugged, “that’s the thing. I’m not entirely sure I want her to change. Me and her, we’re not compatible. But that doesn’t mean we should make her more like us. I want you to teach her how to shoot a gun, and swing a sword, but I’m sure if I want her to be a “hunter.”” A feminine laugh sounded behind the boys. “I appreciate the concern Bobby, but what if I want to be a hunter?” Dean twisted, and followed her with his eyes until she came to a stop between he and Sam. She looked nothing like Bobby. This girl was beautiful. She had shocking green eyes, freckles splattered across her face, high cheek bones, and long brown hair that framed her face. “Hello, I’m Eli.” She was talking a bit breathlessly, as if she were nervous. Dean’s theory was confirmed as she awkwardly jut her hand out for Dean to shake. He took it, and answered her with his name. Sam did the same as she turned to him. “I’m your rebellious years are we?” He asked Eli. “You never left yours.” Bobby answered. She laughed at the exchange. Dean was faced with the desire to hear it again. “So how much have you read?” Leave it to Sam to ask about books. “About monsters? I’ve finished all the books in Bobby’s study, but I’m sure there’s more lying around the house.” Dean shrugged. “Well your not wrong. But there is a major difference between reading about monsters, and actually gankin’ em’” her eyes flicked to his and he was once again hit with the intense color of her stare. “I believe it. I’ve only seen one monster and most of my time with it was spent with my eyes closed.” Both Sam and Dean chuckled, and Sam answered, “To be fair, I close my eyes a lot too.” Dean knew this wasn’t true, and that Sam said it only to help the girl, and he was pretty sure she knew it too, but she gave him a small smile of gratitude. “Ah don’t worry about it,” Dean clapped his hand on her shoulder and she startled, “We’ll make a hunter out of you.” Dean finished with a laugh.


End file.
